1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an applicator for applying mascara to eyelashes in which the eyelashes are inserted between dual blades for immersing the eyelashes in a mascara product and are withdrawn from the blades through teeth of comb for separation of the eyelashes.
2. Related Art
The application of mascara to the eyelashes is a time consuming and imprecise process. Conventional applicators are typically a single brush and rely largely on the artistry and dexterity of the user for the quality of the result. In effect mascara is dabbed at the eyelashes using a spiral brush containing variable amounts of product. The eyelashes tend to flex away from the brush. Accordingly, it is difficult to coat them adequately with a few strokes unless excessive amounts of product are acquired on the brush. The conventional applicator has the disadvantage of clumping of the mascara which requires subsequent correction by using an eyelash comb or similar implement to separate the eyelashes.
There have been a number of attempts at improving the process of applying mascara. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,442 describes a tong system having a pair of rods with an applicator at the lower ends thereof The applicators can be a comb or a brush. The tong system traps the eyelashes between the applicators. This system has the limitation of being difficult to maneuver safely around the eye and will tend to pull out the eyelashes due to the confining nature of the entrapment. Also, since this system is a brush-based system, the product pick-up and application of the product are extremely variable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,361 describes a mascara application system having two arms to trap the eyelashes. An applicator brush or comb is attached to each arm. The arms are not intended to close but simply to rotate against either side of the eyelashes. This patent has the shortcoming that positioning is difficult and brush application consistency is variable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,701 describes a tong system using two non-spiral brushes. The brushes are made of a resilient material such that the brushes may receive the eyelashes therebetween. The resilience of the material keeps the brush holding arms of the tongs apart when not in use. A user presses the arms together to catch the eyelashes between the brushes to apply mascara. This system has the advantage of being less likely to pull out eyelashes. However, the design has limitations related to the wiping of the brushes, product retention in the brush and sealing of the product in the base container. All of the above-described references are cumbersome to use and fail to provide reliable, even coating of the eyelashes and the possibility of eyelash combing or separation.
It is desirable to provide an improved mascara applicator for providing even coating of the mascara and separation of the eyelashes.